256 Days
by SunnseanicArts
Summary: They'd been locked up inside that cafeteria for 256 days. 256 days of chaos, boredom, craziness, and then -he- had to burst through the door, only to change everything, to make everything worse. Connor/Murphy, Connor/Daryl, might be shippy later, dunno yet. Just some random fic. nothing fancy.
1. Day One - Five

just another random Walking Saints fic, since I've always wanted to write a fic that involved Connor, Daryl AND Murphy.

Might be shippy later.

* * *

**Day One**

When they heard about a riot in cell block A they weren't really surprised. They had been locked up with the most violent fucks of them all, so Murphy seriously didn't get why everyone wouldn't stop brabbling about it. Rumours were that two or more prisoners had died in the mess, but he didn't really care or feel sorry. Quiet the opposite. Many of their fellow inmates were talking about how they would have loved to be part of that riot, and the younger MacManus was certainly thinking the same way. Not just for the fighting fun, but also because this would have been _the_ opportunity to kill some of the most evil bastards inside this prison. You would expect that Connor was thinking the same, and some part of him certainly did, but there was this other side of the older MacManus that was taking over, and that was annoying the crap out of his brother. Whenever people started talking about the riot and Murphy expressed his desire to be part of that Connor would just take the riot as perfect reason why they_ needed_ to get out. His other half seriously didn't get it. Of course he wanted to get out because he hated those goddamn bars and goddamn cells, but at the same time this place was the_ perfect_ location for them. Countless scumbags who couldn't get away from them were all around them, so why not use this opportunity? Endless bloody fights and more and more riots everyday would be the perfect cover. It would be _so_ easy to start killing prisoners, to make it an inside job. If only Connor just stopped making useless plans on breaking out and used the time to actually start working on plans to get their job to work inside this fucking shithole. Ever since his brother's first plan had failed (they had tried to flee on their way from the Hoag to this prison) the slighty older of the two had changed for the worst. One could almost say that he was obsessed with his plans these days, because he was either thinking and brooding over it all the time, or he wouldn't stop talking about it. When Murphy wasn't annoyed or pissed at him then he was just worried about that. The reason for their relocation had been some sort of mass hysteria/disease in Boston and soon the whole of Massachusetts, and from what they heard the thing was spreading all over the freaking continent. People were going crazy, people were anxious, and the fact that Connor was obsessing over his desire to get out wasn't exactly a good sign either. Sometimes the younger brother just watched his twin brood with a worried look on his face. What if Connor was freaking out, too? They had never really disagreed on anything and they had never really not felt the same way about anything...so what the hell was going on?

* * *

**Day Two**

Murphy finally understood why Connor wanted to get the hell out of this place. The riot had just been the fun part. In just a matter of two days the whole world was spinning out of control. They could feel that this was big._ Too big_. The riots got even worse because of the several power outages. There were more relocations. Another cell block. Power down. Another cell block. And so on and so on. They hadn't really eaten anything in two days. They hadn't been outside either, except when they had been brought to another block. Connor and Murphy would exchange several worried glances when they saw that there was a lot of blood on the pavement.

* * *

**Day Three**

Connor tried to talk to Jackson, one of the guards they trusted and who was part of their grand plan to get out of prison.  
It made them even more suspicious when he didn't tell them anything, and that made the older of the two brothers even more determined.

"We need to get the hell outta this place Murph."

For the first time the dark-haired MacManus wouldn't answer his twin with an annoyed eye roll and some sort of rant. He still couldn't stop thinking about the blood on the pavement and the fact that there were less and less inmates with them. Murphy looked out of their cell and nodded.

"Aye."

* * *

**Day Three- Night**

Their night could have been straight from a horror movie. Even more prisoners had died, and for the first time Connor and Murphy were experiencing _that_ sort of rioting themselves. Because it started right in the middle of their new cell block. There had been yelling at first. Then screaming. Then even more terrifying sounds of tearing and gurgling. The fact that the power was really gone now didn't exactly help either, but this part of the prison and its cells didn't rely on the power. The doors opened and closed mechanically with some good old keys, which made escaping practically impossible. The MacManus twins were still locked in their cell when all hell broke loose, and for a while they couldn't see anything at all. More bone chilling screaming in the dark, more tearing and screeching, until they could finally see_ them_. It had been a pair of bloody hands at first, but soon countless blood stained faces of several inmates and guards were pressing against their cell bars. Even Murphy couldn't hold back a terrified and surprised scream as he watched how these..._things_ were trying to get inside their cell.

"What the fuck is going on?!" he yelled at his brother, who had instinctively placed himself in front of him, but Connor didn't have an answer, which made Murphy panic even more. He hit his brother's shoulder to get his attention and pointed at one of the bloody prisoners.

"His fucking guts are hanging out! Connor, what the fuck!"

When his older half still wouldn't react Murphy decided to do something.  
He made his way past Connor and kicked the bars several times, while his panic and rage fully took over.

"Fuck off!"

"Murph!"

"I said fuck off, you sickos!"

More screaming outside. More yelling. _Why would fucking Connor do something? _Murphy yelped in pure horror when one of the bloody things managed to grab his leg during his kicking attacks. The younger MacManus lost his balance and fell to the ground, and he could feel how the thing started chewing, actually _chewing_ on his shoe.

"Get off me! Fuck off! Connor!"

He finally got a reaction from his older half, who was on him in a matter of split seconds.  
So here they were, yelling and screaming and fighting and kicking until the thing finally let go of Murphy.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Murphy yelled at his twin again, and got even more furious and confused when Connor answered with the words the younger hated to hear.

"I don't fucking know!"

* * *

**Day Four - Early Morning**

The "riot" had eventually stopped. Connor and Murphy had been fighting all night, although it hadn't really been a physical fight. It had been more like some sort of psychological torture. They still didn't know what was going on, they still didn't know what had caused all those prisoners to go crazy on them, but they were sure about one thing. _It wasn't fucking natural._ Some of those sick bastards that had been piling up on their cell were -so- injured that they couldn't possibly be alive anymore. Organs were sticking out of their bellies. Throats were missing, and no matter what they threw at them or yelled at them, they wouldn't stop coming, wouldn't stop trying to break in. Soon Connor and Murphy had been too exhausted to keep fighting them, so they fell to their knees and started praying instead. Repeating the words, over and over again. Together at first, but soon mumbling them to themselves. Praying to god that the nightmare would end soon, that there would be an explanation. But they already knew the answer. The virus had followed them, even down here. Just like it had knocked out Boston, then Massachusetts, it had now krept its way inside their prison, inside their cell block, and it was just a matter of time until it got inside their cell. They would look at the prisoners every once in a while, hoping that they were gone by now, but they weren't so lucky. Connor eventually looked at Murphy and Murphy looked at Connor, and they both knew that this could be their last night on earth. So they just stared at each other, still silently praying, until they fell quiet completely and just kept staring at each other._ I fucking love you, man._ The blonde thought and the dark-haired twin nodded. _I know. I know_._ Same here_. But then everything ended just abruptly as it had started. Several guards stormed in their cell block, wearing heavy riot suits and helmets and shields. The blood thirtsy mob of those godless creatures got slaughtered by bullets right in front of the twins eyes, but there was no time for celebrations. As soon as the armoured guards had made sure that none of the former prisoners got up again they made their way down the hall, looking inside each cell to check on the remaining prisoners. Another few shots rang through the hall and Connor and Murphy just kept looking at each other, confusion written all over their faces. A loud knock on their prison cell startled the both of them, so they turned their heads to see what was going on, if it was another one of those bloody faces.

"You! Cuff yourselves! Tight! Now!" the armoured guards yelled at them and threw two long zipties at them.

The twins frowned yet again and looked at them.

"What?"

They both backed off when one of the guards raised his rifle and pointed it right at them.

"Cuff yourselves! Now!"

Connor put his hands in the air, Murphy just gave the man a death glare.

"Or what? Yer gonna shoot us you fu..."

"Just...just relax, aye. We'll do it, we'll do it" the blonde interrupted his brother and knelt down to get the ties.

The guards looked at them a little while longer, and Connor had to force his brother to put his hands on his back.

"Just do as they fuckin say, Murph" he hissed and pulled hard, which made his younger half grunt.

"What the fuck's going on here, man?!" his twin yelled, being anything but calm.

Neither the guards nor Connor would answer him though, because the armoured men had disappeared and his brother was busy pulling his own ties closed with his teeth. Now that the younger MacManus couldn't do anything with his hands anymore he started walking up and down their tiny cell. The entire freaking block smelled of blood by now. It made him sick, it made him angry, it confused the hell out of him, and the fact that there were still gunshots ringing through the hall every couple of seconds and the fact that Connor, _fucking Connor_, was just_ sitting_ there on their bunk bed didn't really help much. The blonde twin was just sitting there, eyes fixed on their door, waiting for any sort of movement. Every now and then he would stare at the pile of bodies on the ground. None of the guards were paying attention to that. They all just stepped over the slaughtered mess, and although the older of the two brothers looked relatively calm on the outside he was quite confused himself and wouldn't stop asking the same question in his head. _What the fuck was going on? _Both brothers turned their heads when they heard how their door was opened and a familiar voice spoke to them.

"Get out."

Connor got up from the bed and approached the guard, the only one they could trust in this godforsaken place.

"Jackson, what the fuck is going on here, seriously."

The man just stared at them and swallowed.

"Do as I say. Step out of this cell. Both of you."

Connor and Murphy exchanged another bunch of worried looks but did as they were told. Several other of the remaining prisoners had been told the same by the looks of it, because they were all lining up in front of their cells now. No one seemed to get what was going on, and no one was told anything, no matter how loud and vulgar the prisoners got. The guards in riot suits were just standing in front of the maybe 15-20 cuffed prisoners, rifles in their hands. Standing and staring. Jackson was still facing the MacManus twins, and they could see it in his face that there was some odd shit going on.

"Maybe they're bringing us to another cell block?" Murphy muttered and leaned in so he could be closer to his twin, since none of the guards were actually talking to them.

"I don't know Murph, guess we'll just have ta wait and see. Just relax, brother."

He wouldn't stop staring at Jackson though, as they all waited for instructions, any words, anything.

"Take aim!"

In just a matter of seconds every single rifle was being pointed at the prisoners and all hell broke loose. There was yelling, there was shouting, there was running, and soon the regular BANG BANG BANG echoed through the halls again. One after one they fell to the ground, and both brothers panicked.

"You can't just fuckin execute us!" Murphy yelled at them but wouldn't move an inch.

He knew that as soon as he started running he would be their next victim.

Connor kept staring at the guard in front of them. The others were running after the remaining prisoners, who were trying to run away.

"Jackson! Jackson, listen ta me" Connor tried to reason with the man, but the guard just shook his head and aimed his gun at Connor's head.

"I'm sorry boys."

"I'm gonna fucking kill ye if ye pull the trigger!" Murphy spat and jumped in front of his brother, who tried to shove his twin out of the way.

Jackson hesitated. Just one second, and that was all they needed. The screaming and shouting suddenly changed into something more dangerous, something more hair curling, and when they turned their heads they could see that the bloody monsters had returned again. The guards were losing control over the situation, and Connor startled when someone (or something?) grabbed his arm.

"Follow me!"

When he turned his head he was staring in Jackson's face. The man was no longer pointing a gun at him, and the look on his face told the older MacManus everything he needed to know. They were finally going to get out of this place.

* * *

**Day Four- Noon**

"Take this and wait here! I'll be right back!" they heard him say, and that was the last time they saw Jackson. The guard threw his gun at them and ran back to the corridor through which they had managed to get to the cafeteria. A second later he pulled the door shut behind him and the rustling of some sort of metal chains could be heard. Then there was nothing. Apart from the screaming and shouting and all the gunshots outside. For a while they just stared at the door and listened. Both twins were still shocked, and Connor was quite surprised when he realized that he was actually_ shaking_.

"Did that really just fucking happen?" he finally managed to answer and Murphy snorted.

"I was just about ta ask ye the same fucking thing."

* * *

**Day Four - Night**

"He said he'd be right back!"

All of Murphy's yelling and running around was driving his older twin insane. They had been locked up inside this room for six hours now. Six fucking hours.  
The screaming and shooting outside had stopped, and it was the silence that was driving them crazy.

Connor was sitting on one of the chairs and massaged his aching temples. And the fact that Murphy kept banging and banging on the fucking door like a...

"Would you fucking shut it?!"

"No I fucking won't! They locked us up in this fucking kitchen, he said he'd be right back, I wanna get out of this fucking place and away from those sickos, just..  
Let us out you fucking bastards!" the dark-haired MacManus yelled and kept shaking and kicking the door.

It was dark inside the cafeteria, and no matter how many times he flipped the light switch, the thing wouldn't work. Nothing would fucking work, because there was_ still_ no power. He hated the darkness, he hated to know that those sick monsters might still be roaming through the prison right now, all around them, closing in on them, just like those goddamn walls seemed to be coming closer and closer and closer..._He just needed to get the hell out of here, why wouldn't his fucking brother get that? Connor, who was just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing to get them out of here?_

"Let us out you..!"

"Murphy! Shut it!"

"You shut it! Yer the one sitting there like nothing fucking happened, he told us he'd.."

"He's fucking gone, don't ye get it!" Connor spat and Murphy just stared at him.

His brother got up and pointed at the door.

"You've seen what's been going on out there, 's fucking chaos! Yer screaming ain't helping, and it sure as hell won't bring tha fucker back any faster.  
Now shut it and calm the fuck down!"

Murphy gritted his teeth and just kept staring at his brother. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Connor wasn't supposed to say shit like this right now. Connor was the one who was supposed to tell him that this shit wasn't as fucked up as it seemed, that Jackson would be getting them out soon. He needed to hear it, because he knew how ridiculous and stupid it was, he needed to hear it because he didn't believe it himself. But Connor wouldn't say it. Wouldn't say anything in fact. His twin went back to his chair and sat down to stare holes in the air.

* * *

**Day Five - Early Morning**

The banging on the door woke him up, but not Murphy. His brother had fallen asleep right on his chair, hands buried in his arms on the table. The younger twin could always sleep, no matter where he was, no matter what had happened. And he would always sleep like a log, but not Connor. He was the one who needed hours to fall asleep, and he was also the one who woke up because of the slightest breeze. But the banging was quite loud, so he was surprised when it wouldn't wake Murphy up this time. The door on the other side of the cafeteria was shaking with every bang, and when he concentrated he could hear it again, the strange groaning and moaning which seemed so out of this world. He was a grown man, fuck, _a serial killer,_ but even he had to admit that it scared the crap out of him. He remembered the attacks from the day before, all those terrifying bloody faces that were no longer human, he remembered all the blood, all the guts, and he knew that this sort of noise didn't mean anything good. The door kept shaking and shaking violently with every bang, and he suddenly no longer hated the fact that they were locked in this cafeteria, and he sure as hell didn't want the locks to break anytime soon. He considered waking Murphy in case those things managed to get inside, but when he looked at his younger half he realized that he just couldn't do that. His brother looked more peaceful than he had been in weeks right now, and the only reason why he looked like that was the fact that he was actually sleeping. So the older MacManus got up on his own, grabbing Jackson's gun on his way to the door. For a while he just stood there and listened. It sounded like at least ten people were standing on the other side of the door, knocking and growling like hungry but also tired dogs. Their throats sounded dry as hell, which made the groaning sound even more inhuman. Connor placed a hand on the shaking door and just listened, and for the first time after everything that had happened realisation crashed down on him. Something _big_ was happening here. Something _terrifying_. And the fact that they were locked in a cafeteria was probably the least of their problems. And for the first time in his life he didn't have a plan, didn't have a clue how to get them out of this.


	2. Day Five

**Day Five – Noon**

* * *

"Fuck. Me" was all Connor could say. Murphy was actually speechless for a moment. Now that it was obvious that they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon they used their unknown amount of alone time to check out the rest of the cafeteria. It wasn't like they'd never been in here before, but they had never really seen the kitchen, never really seen what was behind that wall that had separated them from the kitchen staff. But here they were now, all alone, and the first thing they had wanted to check was the fridge, or more like the storage room. It was stuffed with food. Literally stuffed.

They had heard something about the prison stocking up on supplies and water because of all the riots and power shortages, but they had never really seen any of it because they'd practically been starving for the past couple of days. This was different. The brothers stared at the countless cans and bottles and bags for a little while longer, then they turned their heads to look at each other. They tried to stay focused and serious, because all those monsters outside were still banging on their door, but even that couldn't stop them from giggling with excitement. They knew what it meant, and they didn't even have to speak it out. The fight was on. Without a warning Murphy suddenly started running. Just like always. And just like any other time his twin knew about this sort of behavior and waited just a second longer so he could grab his brother by his prison uniform and pull him back, shoving him right at one of the many ovens. Murphy was laughing, Connor was grinning, then the blonde finally stepped inside the room to have a proper look at all the food.

"They got any pizza?" Murphy asked as he stormed inside after his brother, who snorted.

"Don't be fuckin ridiculous. Pizza needs ta be frozen. Besides, what are ye gonna do, eat it raw? 's not like we can put it in the oven without any fucking electricity" he answered and shook his head.

_Fucking Murph. _

He grabbed a couple of cans and looked at them. There were all sorts of things. Tuna fish. Tomatoes. All sorts of fruits. Pork and beans. Lots of beans.  
And lots of cans. And countless bags of corn.

"What about cigarettes?"

Connor turned his head when he heard the sound of his brother's voice, only to let out a surprised snort when he saw him.

_Fucking Murph! Just standing there and how had that little fuck managed to open a fucking can of tomatoes?!  
And now he was eating them whereas he was trying to sort shit out!_

"This is a fucking prison cafeteria, not a 7-11."

"Exactly" his brother muttered and stuffed another tomato in his mouth.

He turned around to make his way back to the tables with both the can of tomatoes and another can of pickles, seemingly and easily pleased with the food. For now. Connor let out a heartfelt sigh and turned his head again to examine the rest of the food, the expiration dates, the whole inventory. He knew that they would be save with THAT amount of food for a while, and should they not manage to get out of here soon then the first thing he would do was take proper inventory of the whole stock and then calculate how long they could last and how much they could eat per day. He turned his head to see how his brother was doing, since he was still paranoid as hell ever since the doors had started shaking. Murphy didn't seem to care though, now that he was busy with the tomatoes. He was sitting there by the table, leaning against the wall, with both his feet on the tabletop. He stuffed another tomato in his mouth and sucked om his fingers as if those things were the most delicious things he had ever tasted. He even let out a pleased moan. Connor chuckled and shook his head.

_Fucking Murph._

And once again it looked like he would have to do all the planning, especially with the food. Because his brother sure as hell didn't seem to care about what was going to happen to them in the future. Connor did all the planning, Murphy took all the action (which meant eating). It looked like even during such a fucked up riot thing or whatever it was things between them would never change.

* * *

**Day Five – Late Afternoon  
**

* * *

"Fuck you! No!" Connor yelled and shoved his brother.

Murphy shoved him back just as hard, maybe even a bit harder.

"Fuck you! What te fuck am I sapposed ta do, huh?!"

"I don't know! Just..hold it back!"

"Hold it back?!" Murphy asked in disbelief and smacked Connor's forehead with his flat palm.

"Are ye stupid? You want me ta hold it back? Til when, huh? Til when, Connor? Til I fuckin explode?!"

Connor answered with a smack to the side of Murphy's head.

"No, until they get us outta here, dumbass!"

"You said that he ain't coming back any time soon! And I gotta take a dump right fucking now! So fuck you!" the younger twin yelled and placed both his hands on the zipper of his prison uniform to open it.

"No yah won't!" his older half protested and grabbed both his hands to stop his brother.

"Fucking aye I will!"

"You ain't taking a dump in this fucking room! Especially not when I'm in here! We're fucking sleeping in here!"

Murphy managed to fight his brother's hands off and tried undressing himself once more, but once again Connor wouldn't let him.

"Fuck you! 's not like you never fuckin saw me taking a dump before! Our last apartment didn't exactly have any fuckin walls, remember?"

"Aye! But there was a fucking toilet! Do ye know how fucking disgusting that is? If we gotta stay in here fer a while we can't exactly take a shit on the floor every fucking time! Think about hygiene fer a second! 's not just disgusting, 's also dangerous! Now get a hold of yerself!" Connor reminded him and pointed a finger at his brother to make him stop.

_Oh how Murphy hated when his twin did the finger thing._ _Acting like he was their fucking mother.  
_He also hated it because somehow he always obeyed his brother's orders then, although he didn't want to.  
Murphy pressed a hand to his belly and started shifting from one foot to the next.

"I seriously gotta. Right. Fucking. Now. Connor. That ain't funny anymore! What do ye want me ta do, shit my fucking pants instead?"

Both brothers glared at each other for a second longer until the older of the two finally understood that his twin was not kidding him. He saw that Murphy really looked miserable by now, so he sighed and turned around to have a look whether he could find some sort of bucket or something. He stopped searching when he saw the heavy steel door that separated the cooling chamber from the rest of the kitchen. Most of the food they had found inside was already rotten since the cooler wasn't working anymore, so Connor got an idea.

"Well, then go and take a dump inside the cooling chamber" he said and pointed at the door.

Murphy frowned and eyed it.

"The fuck 'm gonna do. 'm not shitting in a dark and freezing chamber!"

"It ain't freezing anymore, and ye'd rather shit on tha fucking floor just cos yer afraid of the dark?"

The dark-haired MacManus gave his brother a death glare.

"Oh fuck you! I ain't scared of the dark!" he protested and Connor smirked.

"Fine. Then do it in there."

The younger of the two bit his lower lip and considered punching his twin, then he let out an annoyed grunt to head for the chamber since his ass pretty much BEGGED him to move. As soon as he was inside and he'd made sure that the door wouldn't be closed SHUT Connor suddenly approached it.

"Push, brother! Push!" he yelled and could no longer hold back the fit of laughter because of course it had to be fucking Murph who'd cause a shitty problem like this one. Shitty. Ha.

"I fuckin hate yah!" the younger twin yelled inside the chamber and Connor laughed even more, and before he even knew what he was doing he'd already pushed the door closed.

"Now, this is not how yer sapposed ta talk to yer brother" he said and giggled even louder, obviously enjoying how easy it was to get a rise out of Murphy.

"Connor! Open the fucking door!"

"Say you love me first. Don't be hating your brother" the blonde said and still couldn't stop laughing.

A minute later he could hear how his brother started banging on the door.

"Fuck you! Now open the door!"

"You gotta say it first, Murph."

""I'll fucking kill yah!"

The banging got louder and more aggressive and Connor laughed even more.

"That's not how yer say "I love my big brother"."

"Connor! I 'm fucking warning yah!"

The older of the two stepped away from the door and leaned against the kitchen counter with folded arms just to let his brother suffer for a bit longer.  
He was still laughing as he heard how Murphy was raging inside the closed chamber.

"This room's fucking air-tight! 's gonna fuckin kill me yah fuck!"

Connor chuckled.

"Oh don't be such a fuckin drama queen, Murph. 's what naughty boys get fer trying ta shit on the floor."

A minute later the banging suddenly stopped. Connor was still giggling though.

"Yeah yeah, don't be playing games with me. I know's just yer way of trying ta get out, Murph."

No answer.

"Come on. Say it and I'll let yer out brother. Tell me that yer love me and that I'm the older brother and yer free ta leave yer own stench behind."

Still no answer. Still no banging. Connor slowly stopped chuckling and looked at the door.

"Murph. Come on. Say it."

It was quiet apart from the banging outside.

"Murph?"

His twin wouldn't respond and the blonde finally panicked.

_Oh shit! What if the thing really was air tight and he was killing his own brother?!_

He ran for the door and grabbed the door handle.

"Murph!" he yelled and pulled it open, the disgusting smell hitting him right in the face.

He didn't have time to yell his brother's name once more, because he was suddenly tackled down and hit his head hard on the floor.

"I'll fucking kill yah!" Murphy yelled and started kicking and punching him, face red and eyes gleaming because he was so angry at his brother and his fucking games.

"Yah fucker!"

"Are ye fucking stupid? I nearly had a fucking heart attack because of you!" Connor yelled back and they started fighting and bickering and rolled around on the floor.

* * *

**Day Five – Night**

* * *

Murphy watched the feet that were walking around in front of the windows. This cafeteria was underneath the ground floor, meaning that their windows were right under the ceiling and just above ground level. He could see no faces, no bodies, just the staggering feet. It was obvious that the people outside were either drunk as hell, confused, hurt, or part of _them_. The latter being the most likely. They had tried signaling them that they were inside this room, but only two of them had knelt down in front the windows and greeted them with bloody faces and indifferent dead eyes. There were just the dead outside. Because the brothers knew now that those things were dead AND walking.

The younger MacManus watched the feet just a little bit more, neck craned and seeing them upside down until he was growing tired of it. He sighed and turned around to stare at the opposite wall and his brother, who was sleeping right next to him. They had found a couple of blankets and used bags of corn as pillows. Their temporary beds were doing their jobs but weren't exactly kind to their backs, but then again. This was nothing new. Their beds in their cells hadn't really been any better. Connor was asleep. Really slept this time, and Murphy knew that his brother was really tired. He'd always been watching over them ever since they had managed to get inside this prison. Always waking up from his feather light sleep, watching the others cells, and now watching the shaking cafeteria door, but sometimes even Connor needed to crash and sleep. This was one of the very rare moments were he could sleep but Murphy couldn't.

The younger of the two watched his older half and shook his head gently. Fucking Connor. He'd spent the rest of the evening counting cans and taking notes. Always busy, always thinking. It still pissed him off that his twin would rather do that shit than come up with a plan to get them out of here. Because Murphy needed him to make a plan. He couldn't really do it. Or he could do it, but he knew that they weren't going to last long that way. If it were on him he pictured them just kicking the door in, killing those annoying fucks and then running away from the prison, but even he knew that this wouldn't work. The younger MacManus scratched his cheek and turned around to watch the shaking door instead.

Ever since they had managed to get in here those things wouldn't stop banging. Or they would stop banging, but only if they were really quiet. Connor and Murphy had only just managed to get in a vocal fight about half an hour ago, which was what had drawn those fuckers right back in. It was annoying but also scared the crap out of him. He saw the countless shadows of moving feet on the wall, now that the moonlight hit the scary figures outside their windows. He had never been afraid of corpses and dead people before. He had killed a shitton of people, so he was used to the smell of death. But he only ever had been indifferent to it because none of the people they had killed had managed to get up again. Without a beating heart. Without a working brain.

He and Connor had always felt superior, stronger and better than any of their enemies. Especially the dead ones. But now? Those things were godless. Those things were strong and against nature. And it looked like even death couldn't stop them. He and his brother had always been the bringers of death. But there was no such thing anymore. Their whole life, their whole mission seemed so small now, so unimportant, so ridiculous. They didn't know what was going on, they didn't know if there were any _people_ out there.

Back in the old days they had been able to keep track of their enemies, they had been able to count them. But this? It really felt like it was them against the _whole_ world, them against nothing but enemies. All around them. All the time. No friends. No hideouts. No protection. Just them, and the door that kept them_ in_ and the whole _dead_ world out. Murphy knew that it was fucking ridiculous and pathetic, but he still grabbed his things and moved them further away from the door, further away from the confusion, and closer to his brother, to his answer for everything. He then grabbed his rosary and bent his head to start praying.


End file.
